


Ice and Fire

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Freezing, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The power went out and you're too cold to move.





	Ice and Fire

You couldn’t believe it.  After everything you’d been through, all the monsters you’d fought and killed, the wounds you’d gotten and recovered from, the family and friends you’d lost…was this really what was going to do you in?

You shivered, tucking your blanket tighter around your body.  For a while it had been over your head, but you’d quickly needed fresh air more than the warmth it provided. 

Damn safe house had lost electricity on the coldest night on record.

You were bundled up in all of your warm clothes, but that and the blanket were not giving you much reprieve from the freezing air around you.  Even the fire had gone out, and you weren’t about to go outside to face the icy wind for more.

Your eyes closed, willing your body to get warm.  It didn’t work.

Minutes passed, maybe hours – who could tell now?  All you knew is that you needed the sun to peek its way out of the clouds to give some sort of warmth to the air outside.

You’d gone into the hazy place between wakefulness and sleep when you heard the door blow open.  Shit.  Hadn’t you latched it properly?

You willed your body to move, but your limbs were too cold to respond.  Your eyes creeped open, seeing a shadowy figure in the doorway.  Panic swept over you.

“Y/N!” you heard, seeing the figure rush toward you.  As it got closer, you could make out the features in the darkness.

“S-s-s-sam,” you whispered, your tongue not cooperating.  He put his hand on your face – oh it was so warm – before cursing to himself.  You watched, confused, as he started taking his outer layers off.  Before you could make your mouth form words, he dragged the blanket off of you, beginning to remove your outer layers as well. 

You made a disgruntled noise, but couldn’t fight him.  You were too cold, too stiff.  Sam got you down to your t-shirt and sleep pants before laying down next to you, in similarly few layers.  A rush of heat pressed against your skin.

Sam was _hot_.

He tucked the blanket back around the two of you, laying with his full body pressed against yours in the small bed.  You automatically snuggled into his body, pressing your face against his strong chest. 

Sam’s arms wrapped around you, long limbs made of heat and strength.  His legs tangled with yours, his torso lined with you perfectly.

All you could think in that moment was _Warm_ and _Sam_.

Your body slowly stopped shivering, your limbs able to feel once more.  They were on fire, tingling with the sudden wakefulness of past frozen nerves.  After you stopped hurting all over, you lifted your face from Sam’s chest and met his eyes.

“Sam,” you breathed, not knowing exactly what to say.  He gave you his soft smile.

“When we hadn’t heard from you in a couple days, I was worried,” he admitted.  A couple days?  How long had you been laying in this bed, freezing?  “I decided to come find you for myself, and I’m glad I did.”

You nodded, tucking your face in his chest once again.  This time it wasn’t for the warmth, although that was still quite nice, but now it was for the comfort and safety that Sam had brought with him.

“Thank you,” you whispered.  You felt Sam press his lips to the top of your head as he squeezed you tighter.

“I couldn’t let you freeze here alone,” he answered.  “Gotta make sure my girl is warm and safe.”

Instead of responding, you let your mind fall into sleep, not worried anymore about the cold or the loneliness.  Snuggling with Sam made the rest of the world fall away, if only for a little while.


End file.
